As electronic and electromechanical devices have grown more complex, configuration of such devices has also grown more complex. Common types of devices include scanners, fax machines, copiers, and multi-function devices. A user may operate the device in order to perform tasks or jobs. Typically, the device must be configured to perform a particular task. While many common or simple task can be performed with default or simply-entered configuration settings, many other tasks require more complex configuration,
Typically, a user configures a device using a user interface, such as a keypad and display. While such a user interface may be adequate for entry of simple configuration settings, it can be quite difficult to enter complex configuration settings that way.
A need arises for a technique by which configuration settings may be entered into a device that provides the capability for a user to easily enter complex configuration settings by scanning sheets or documents having information defining the configuration settings into the device.